In a charged particle beam device, in addition to observing a sample at room temperature, a method of making an “in-situ” observation of changes of a sample by heating to a high temperature, cooling, applying a voltage or a pressure, or applying a pulling-stress is known. Also, a method of making an “in-situ” observation of how a sample changes in a reactant gas atmosphere to come to actual conditions as close as possible is known.
Regarding the observation in a gas atmosphere, as described in PTLs 1 and 2, a method of sandwiching a sample between two grids and providing a mechanism to introduce a gas to therebetween and exhaust a gas therefrom is known.
Also, as described in PTL 3, a method of providing a tubular cover around a sample and providing two holes in the cover for an electron beam to pass through to enhance differential pumping is known.
Regarding the observation in a gas atmosphere or a liquid atmosphere, as described in PTL 4, a method of arranging a membrane, a portion of which is transparent, at a fixed mutual distance, supplying a fluid to between membranes, providing a mechanism to heat the membrane, the fluid between the membranes, and a sample, a heating element thereof is housed inside or on the membrane, and the sample is placed on the heating element is known.
Also, as described in PTL 5, a method of observing a gas reaction at high temperature by providing a capillary tube to blow a gas facing a heater to heat a sample is known.
In another conventional technology, like in PTL 6, a method of cooling and observing a sample by providing a refrigerant tank that stores a refrigerant to cool the sample near a sample holder is known.